pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of harrow cards
Article format Making each card in a 54 card deck its own header will result in a HUGE table of contents. I suggest formatting it as a definitions list so that individual cards don't show up on the TOC. Each card has only a sentence or two of content anyway. Perhaps place them in headers based on associated ability score? You can then place any images we may have the right to use right aligned as a thumbnail in the given header to keep them organized on different resolution windows. Just my 2cp. If you think another way would be better, go with that. -- yoda8myhead 06:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. My original thought was to do them as an unsorted list, but I did it as headers to match the style of pages like Nonhuman languages of Golarion. I'd like to have a way to look at the whole list of cards on one page: I love lists. If each one is a header, then we can also link to each card from different pages. I'll reformat based on your suggestions; please recomment. Once we have some kind of reasonable format, I can fill in the content. :The neat thing about Harrow is that it gives us a fluffy way to talk about ability scores. --Goblin Witchlord 07:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I reformatted the Strength and Dexterity cards to show different options. Perhaps I don't understand what you mean by "definitions list". --Goblin Witchlord 07:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::With the amount of work you've done on the wiki, I keep forgetting that you don't yet know all the tricks. ;-) A definition list is a way to automatically set a non-anchored header and indented definition. It is achieved by starting a line with a semicolon. Whatever follows that semicolon will be bolded and is considered the header. You denote the end of a header with a colon. Everything following the colon is the definition and is indented on the line below the bolded header. Thus will appear as below: :::; Goblin Witchlord :::: Yoda is giving GW a tutorial on definitions lists :::The result is a nice, succinct way of organizing information without creating new toc anchors. Of course, if you think you might later want to deep-link to an individual definition, it can get tricky, but generally it's a nice way of making long lists of short bits of information be presentable without becoming cumbersome. :::I made the existing page into a definitions list. See what you think. -- yoda8myhead 07:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The definitions list works well. I've also added anchors to each of the cards, so we can link to a card directly, if we wish: List of harrow cards#Marriage, List of harrow cards#Rabbit prince. --Goblin Witchlord 13:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Images Are there any other Harrow images we can use? It'd be nice if we could put up a card each for Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence. --Goblin Witchlord 14:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure "the crows" was previewed at some point. and "the cyclone" maybe... we'd have to recheck those blogs. I'll try to do that later today. Cpt kirstov 14:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :: We have some cards or just the art from some of the cards available, but only those images released by Paizo on their blog are legally available to us. If you do an advanced search for Files with the word "harrow" in them, you should be able to find everything we have. -- yoda8myhead 14:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm that every harrow card image that was posted to the blog is uploaded (since I went through all of the blog posts myself). --Aeakett 14:54, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Advanced search is what I needed, thanks. I added some categories to those images to make them a little easier to find. The Crows and The Beating are nice cards, but they are only the card art, not images of the cards, and adding them to the Strength cards section at present would probably make the page look funny. --Goblin Witchlord 15:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC)